


My Kind of Criminal

by solveig



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Mirai-hen & Zetsubou-hen TV anime
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solveig/pseuds/solveig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Он все тот же пятнадцатилетний болван, спокойно вышедший из больничной палаты, когда его об этом попросили; разозлившийся из-за истории о несчастном детстве и смертельной болезни, оказавшейся «шуткой». Прошло три года, он восемнадцатилетний парень в теле двадцатилетнего, но ничего, совсем ничего не изменилось. Он до сих пор ведется на все проделки Комаэды Нагито.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Комаэда попросил отпустить, а Хината ему поверил.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind of Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> вау, я буду очень рада, если кто-то это все-таки прочтет.  
> Надеюсь, вам понравится.
> 
> UPDATE 23/07/17: этот фик набрал почти 400 просмотров... как так получилось. спасибо~ фик отбечен! спасибо, ryan~

_If falling in love is criminal_   
_Then put me in jail, I give it up_   
_Out of line, everytime_

  
_If love is a crime, then stop me now_   
_Cause you are my kind of criminal_   
_Out of line_

  
Стоило Хинате войти в помещение, как ему сразу же захотелось уйти.

– Добро пожаловать!

В маленькой кафешке стояла духота, запах пива и сигарет, дешёвых духов. Кивая подскочившей в переднике официантке в ответ (да, он пришёл сюда один, нет, его никто не ждёт, нет, столик для некурящих), Хината рассеянно подумал, что, наверное, у заведения просто напросто нет денег на кондиционер. Немыслимо для Японии в двадцать первом веке и так понятно для Японии, с трудом пережившей катастрофу мирового масштаба.

Проходя к столику вслед за девушкой, Хината предпринял попытку расслабить галстук, но вспомнил, что на нём обычная футболка, а не рабочий костюм, и вздохнул.

Он сейчас в штатском. Точно.

Честно говоря, Хината сомневался, что у него ещё  _осталась_  работа.

Первые несколько недель он до рези в глазах пялился в телики магазинных витрин, ожидая увидеть там своё (или  _его_ ) лицо и надпись: «Сбежавший преступник. Особо опасен». Наэги, конечно, пообещал ему, но вот Тогами, когда репутация Наэги стояла на кону, он не доверял. Тот становился чрезвычайно… взволнованным, когда дело касалось Наэги. Хината не удивился бы, если б узнал, что Тогами возглавил целый рейд для его поимки… Но шли дни, недели, месяцы – а он до сих пор жив и на свободе.

Девушка провела его в отдалённый угол зала, к столику с диваном, на ходу осведомившись, не собирается ли уважаемый посетитель уже что–то заказать (стакан воды со льдом, пожалуйста), выдала меню и с поклоном удалилась.

Не смотря вслед улетевшей официантке, Хината пригубил стакан и без особого интереса начал пролистывать меню, заранее зная, что уйдёт, не заказав ничего, кроме чая со льдом и закусок.

Сначала Хината искал людей. Тех, кому вдруг повезло. Неудачников, которые в мгновение ока оказались на вершине, добились своей мечты, оказались среди лучших из лучших по какому–то стечению обстоятельств; а потом в одночасье лишились абсолютно всего. Но поиски таковых он продолжал недолго, понимая, что таким образом никогда не найдёт то, что ищет.

Того, кого ищет.

Тот, кого он ищет… по возможности не станет иметь дел с людьми.

Ещё раз тяжело вздохнув, Хината отложил меню в сторону и откинулся на спинку сиденья, внезапно осознав всю тщетность своих поисков.

Это бесполезно. У Хинаты кончается время, нет, у него  _уже_  закончилось время.

Хината вновь почувствовал ноющую боль где–то внутри, преследующую его эти два месяца. Он глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, отстранённо уставившись в жёлтый потолок, и в который раз ощутил, как нарастающее в его груди чувство взрывается мини–фейерверком и распространяется электрическими импульсами по всему телу, вызывая лёгкую дрожь в конечностях и покалывание в левом плече.

И как бывало каждый раз, когда Хината готов был опустить руки и прекратить поиски, боль в плече напомнила ему, ради чего он рисковал своей работой, свободой и собственной жизнью.

Хината должен найти его первым. Прежде, чем найдёт кто–то ещё.

Прежде, чем найдут самого Хинату.

Почувствовав шаги, приближающиеся к его столику, Хината попросил принести кусамоти и чай со льдом, не утруждая себя оторвать глаз с потолка.

Однако голос, отозвавшийся на его просьбу, не принадлежал официантке, как он предполагал.

– Я очень сожалею, уважаемый посетитель. Для вас сегодня в меню только сакурамоти. Какое  _невезенье_.

Голос был ниже, и явно не принадлежал девушке, а интонацию можно было бы принять за искреннее извинение, если бы не едва уловимые нотки сарказма и тщательно контролируемой ярости, которые Хината не без труда научился различать лишь некоторое время назад.

Он помнит этот тон; словно маленькое капризное дитя, ожидавшее в подарок велосипед, а получившее очередную мягкую игрушку.

Так звучит только Комаэда Нагито, когда что–то идёт не по плану.

***

Он стоял напротив, всего в метре от него, скрестив руки на груди, и с таким выражением лица, будто видит перед собой помойную крысу.

Не обращая внимания на искрящий недовольством взгляд, Хината молча разглядывал стоявшего перед собой молодого человека. Его цвет кожи ухудшился, заметил он про себя; точнее, возвратился к прежнему, ещё до… до более лучших времён. Он вернулся к болезненной худобе и больше похож на семнадцатилетнюю проекцию Комаэды, с которой Хината познакомился в симуляторе.

У него отросли волосы. Теперь он завязывает их в небольшой хвостик сзади. Хинате хочется…

– Как ты нашёл меня? – потребовал Комаэда, и Хината с некоторым трудом заставил себя сфокусироваться.

Хинату подмывало сказать «элементарно, Ватсон», – ответить колкостью, чтобы не показать, насколько он на самом деле растерян, но усилием воли подавил этот свой защитный механизм. Учитывая, что Хината его и не искал… здесь.

– …А почему ты не сбежал? – спросил он в свою очередь. Он кивнул на сиденье напротив в пригласительном жесте, а сам слегка подобрался, готовясь вскочить и погнаться следом. Если придётся.

Несколько секунд Хината наблюдал, как Комаэда обдумывает предложение, хмуря брови. Он позволил себе слегка расслабиться, когда юноша упал на сиденье напротив и демонстративно отвернулся в сторону, вызвав у Хинаты знакомое щемящее чувство. Дуется.

Но – нет. Не сейчас. Придаться воспоминаниям ещё успеется.

– У тебя была возможность уйти. Я даже не думал, что ты действительно окажешься здесь.  – Когда Комаэда не отреагировал, он решил сменить тактику: – Кусамоти правда нет в меню? Весна же, и всё такое.

– …Как я и сказал. Не повезло, – ответил Комаэда, всё ещё отказываясь смотреть Хинате в лицо.

– Это первое японское кафе, в котором не готовят кусамоти весной.

– Как жаль, уважаемый. Были рады Вас принять. Не приходите больше.

– Брось, ты же имел в виду «приходите ещё»? Так принято говорить.

– Вы не ослышались.

– В таком случае, обойдёшься. А что с моей официанткой?

– С твоей..! Я вместо неё, дорогой клиент.

– Не очень–то ты похож на официанта. Где же чепчик и передник? Я разочарован. Куда смотрит ваш менеджер? Я требую полноценного обслуживания.

– Опять твои грязные фантазии? – хмыкнул Комаэда. – Я здесь на особых правах.

Хината решил не заострять внимание на «опять».

– Как я и думал, ты местный талисман?

Комаэда невесело усмехнулся.

– До поры до времени – да. Пожар, землетрясение, ограбление… Чума. Пришельцы могут захватить конкретно это кафе. Как обычно бывает.

Они замолчали.

Профиль Комаэды под пристальным взглядом Хинаты постепенно стал терять непроницаемое выражение. Пользуясь случаем, Хината бесцеремонно разглядывал юношу напротив, вспоминая – и запоминая заново – каждую черту его лица. Он считал, сколько раз Комаэда нервно проведёт языком по губе или едва заметно метнёт быстрый взгляд в сторону Хинаты, сколько сделает вдохов и выдохов…

Он жив.

Комаэда жив.

Он его нашёл.

– Эй, – негромко позвал Хината, когда нежно-розовый оттенок на щеках Комаэды наконец подобрался к кончикам ушей и по шее скрылся за футболкой.

Комаэда не отозвался.

– У тебя шея не затекла? – попробовал он ещё раз. – Не хочешь повернуться в мою сторону? Уверен, будет гораздо удобнее.

Комаэда продолжал сверлить стену взглядом.

Хината тяжело вздохнул.

– Послушай, Наги…

На мгновение в глазах Комаэды сверкнула паника.

– Точно, Хината–кун! – воскликнул тот преувеличенно радостным тоном, подорвавшись с места и уперев руки в стол. Теперь он смотрел прямо ему в глаза, – я только что вспомнил!

Хината демонстративно поднял брови, не шелохнувшись.

– «Хината–кун»?

Комаэда смотрел на него сверху вниз, расплывшись в легкомысленной улыбке, но улыбка не тронула глаз. Хината видел в серо-зелёных глазах лишь гнев, досаду и – скрытую особенно тщательно – растерянность.

– На кухне ещё остались кусамоти, Хината–кун!

Опять.

– Да что ты говоришь,  _Комаэда_ , – притворно удивился Хината в ответ, медленно поднявшись с места и тяжело опёршись руками о поверхность стола, копируя юношу напротив. С такого близкого расстояния он мог различить, как в ответ вздрогнули плечи Комаэды – костлявые, хрупкие плечи, – как на долю секунды примёрзла улыбка на губах, а в глазах отразилось что–то, что Хината не видел уже давно.

(Ему вдруг стало стыдно, как было первое время, когда Комаэда только–только проснулся от симулятора, а Хината не мог даже посмотреть на него без удушающей волны сожалений и презрения к себе за то, что сделал. Но ещё больше – за то, что не сделал в чёртовом симуляторе и в жизни, о которой теперь мало что помнил.)

Комаэда с энтузиазмом закивал, как ни в чём не бывало.

– Свежие кусамоти! Сейчас принесу, один момент…

Он начал боком выходить из–за стола, и ловким, как будто нечаянным движением избежал руки Хинаты, потянувшейся к нему через стол.

– Комаэда.

– Я ненадолго, обещаю, я в хороших отношениях с шеф–поваром, я…

– Комаэда!

Хината успел схватить его за запястье прежде, чем тот сделал два шага от стола, и потянул на себя, заставив белокурого юношу послушно остановиться на месте, взглянуть перед собой.

– Комаэда. Пожалуйста.

Комаэда посмотрел на него через плечо, не делая попыток освободиться.

– Что же ты, Хината–кун. Устраиваешь сцену в цивильном заведении, тебе не стыдно? Теперь все на нас смотрят. Я ведь всего лишь по доброте душевной хотел принести тебе твоё любимое блюдо. Благодарностей не ждал.

Хината не стал оглядываться вокруг. Сейчас ему было всё равно, пусть на него пялилась бы каждая пара глаз в этом кафе (по крайней мере, он делал вид).

Он попытался улыбнуться как можно непринуждённее.

– Это очень мило с твоей стороны. Но не стоит так утруждаться.

Взгляд Комаэды на глазах сменился на пустой и отстранённый.

– Хватит. Мне это надоело, – резким тоном заявил он и резко встряхнул руку, попытавшись освободиться. Хината крепче сжал его запястье. – Отпусти меня.

– Я прошу тебя. Давай поговорим.

– Отпусти меня.

Хината прикрыл веки, пытаясь успокоить зарождавшуюся внутри панику. Он знал, чем всё может обернуться, если он найдёт Комаэду. Он давно решил, что будет делать.

– Ты действительно этого хочешь? – спросил он. Он надеялся, что звучал равнодушно.

Комаэда посмотрел на него так, как Хината надеялся звучать.

– Да, – Хината сцепил зубы так, что на лице выступили желваки. – Пора это прекратить.  _Отпусти меня_.

И Хината разжимает ладонь, потому что Комаэда не просит отпустить только его руку.

– Так будет лучше.

И затем Комаэда уходит в глубь зала, затерявшись в толпе, ни разу не оглянувшись на него.

***

«Так будет лучше».

Хм…

В плече отдаёт при глубоких вдохах и выдохах. За два месяца так и не привык. Врач тогда сказал «не беспокоиться» и «не утруждаться», явно намекая на его силовые тренировки, но как не повздыхать, когда придурок скрылся с глаз долой, и нет гарантии, что Хината найдёт его ещё раз?

Но далеко уйти он не мог…

Хината начал прикидывать варианты, неосознанно переступая с ноги на ногу и оглядываясь по сторонам. Он по привычке навёл справки на заведение прежде, чем прийти, пусть и не нашёл в нем ничего примечательного: кафе является чем–то вроде семейного бизнеса, поэтому сотрудники живут где–то неподалёку, если вообще не этажом выше. Владельцы уж точно. А если Комаэда не врал…

– Эй! Главного менеджера мне. Срочно! У вас кусамоти не подают!..

Пока он выпытал у девушки–менеджера место проживания Комаэды (махая визиткой «Future Foundation» как полицейским значком), Хината мысленно ругал себя за собственную глупость.

Он всё тот же пятнадцатилетний болван, спокойно вышедший из больничной палаты, когда его об этом попросили; разозлившийся из–за истории о несчастном детстве и смертельной болезни, оказавшейся «шуткой». Прошло три года, он восемнадцатилетний парень в теле двадцатилетнего, но ничего, совсем ничего не изменилось. Он до сих пор ведётся на все проделки Комаэды Нагито.

Комаэда попросил отпустить, а Хината ему поверил.

***

Он видит фигуру Комаэды, его отражение, склонившееся над раковиной, по лицу стекают капли воды, мутно–зелёные глаза широко распахиваются, встретившись с его зелёно-карими в зеркале.

Хината остановился в проёме в ванную комнату.

К его счастью, Комаэда так и не избавился от привычки оставлять двери незапертыми. Ничего не препятствовало войти в его палату ещё на острове, когда он был ещё слаб после пробуждения от симулятора; как ничто не мешало войти в его комнату глубокой ночью, когда его выписали.

Хината не уставал ворчать по этому поводу.

Комаэда на это тихо смеялся, привычно откинув одеяло и пуская его к себе в постель:

– Но ведь тогда тебе станет совершенно нечего делать ночами…

Когда Хината однажды спросил, почему Комаэда не приучен запираться на замок, тот оживлённо ответил, что всегда надеялся, что кто–нибудь придёт убить его во сне.

– Но теперь я не запираю двери не по этой причине, – прошептал Комаэда в тот день, ласково прикоснувшись к его дрожащим от представленного ужаса губам своими холодными пальцами. – Хотя я всё ещё надеюсь – даже почти уверен – что убьёшь меня именно ты…

1DK–квартирка над кафешкой. Тонкие стены, тонкие двери. Не в самом лучшем районе города. Не в самом безопасном городе, тоже.

Хината очень надеялся, что эти два месяца он запирался на все замки, что у него имелись.

Комаэда испускает тихий вздох проигравшего, когда он подходит к нему сзади. Они молча смотрят на отражения друг друга, пока Хината не приблизился настолько, что Комаэда мог почувствовать его спиной. Хината вдыхает запах его волос.

Осторожными движениями пальцев он дотрагивается до тонких прядей на шее. Они лёгкие, почти невесомые, как Хината и помнит. Мягкие. Он бережно отводит их в сторону, открывая взгляду бледную, тонкую шею. Касается её губами. Комаэда шумно выдыхает в ответ и медленно наклоняет голову вбок, и Хината покрывает всю левую сторону его шеи короткими благодарными поцелуями, не отрывая взгляда от выражения лица Комаэды в зеркале.

Капли воды стекают по лицу юноши вниз по потрескавшимся губам, затем по подбородку, затем – по шее, где Хината собирает их губами, все, до которых может дотянуться. Серо–зелёные глаза скрыты чёлкой, но Хината видит густой розовый румянец на его щеках, чуть приоткрытые губы, с которых срываются тихие вздохи.

Хината прикрывает глаза.

– Мне снились кошмары, – бормочет он между поцелуями, – о том, что ты скажешь мне, когда я тебя найду.

Комаэда не реагирует, но Хината почти физически ощущает, как не понравилось ему выражение «когда».

– В одних снах ты просто молчишь, что бы я ни говорил и ни делал. В других ты обвиняешь меня. В этих снах ты обычно прав.

Он снова целует жилку на бледной шее, наслаждаясь тихим бесперебойным стуком. Бьётся.

– В каких–то снах ты умираешь, как только я нахожу тебя в толпе. В других ты уже мёртв, и я смотрю на твоё тело.

Комаэда нервным движением убирает мокрые пряди волос с глаз, и Хината видит его лихорадочный взгляд, но не понимает, что он значит.

– Но чаще всего ты объясняешь, почему исчез с острова.

Почувствовав, как забился пульс Комаэды под его губами, Хината опёрся руками об фурнитуру по обе стороны от юноши.

– …Говорил всякую чушь. Что устал видеть одни и те же лица каждый день. Что хочешь найти надежду в другом месте. Что тебя не устраивает мир, каков он есть. Что… – Хината выдерживает паузу, и старается не смотреть отражению Комаэды в глаза, – …что тебя не устраиваю я.

Комаэда хочет что–то сказать, он набирает воздуха в грудь, но Хината целует его в щёку, хотя мог дотянуться до губ.

– Говорил, что я должен, наконец, отпустить тебя.

Комаэда не ответил. Хината вдруг почувствовал, как то, что он сдерживал внутри сквозь дни, наполненные бесконечными поисками в надежде найти, найти и привести домой, грозится вырваться на свободу.

– А сейчас я подумал: к чёрту моё подсознание. И тебя – к черту! Твоё «так будет лучше» тебя выдало, самаритянин хренов, думаешь, мне без тебя лучше, думаешь, я…

Хината не успевает закончить, потому что Комаэда резко вскидывает руку, притягивает за шею и целует в губы, глубоко и жадно, словно он тоже соскучился.

Хината ждал этого слишком долго.

Он кусает Комаэду за нижнюю губу, разворачивает юношу к себе лицом и привлекает за талию, и замирает. Он чувствует, как стучит чужое сердце, наслаждается дыханием на своей шее. Он теперь выше и шире в плечах, и как бы Комаэда ни отрицал, в его руках он словно хрупкий подросток.

Он чувствует, как горячее дыхание скользит от шеи вверх к уху, слышит хриплое:

– Хадзимэ–кун.

Хината не представлял, что когда–нибудь почувствует такое облегчение, услышав собственное имя.

– Нагито, – он обхватывает руками его лицо и осыпает невесомыми поцелуями глаза, нос, скулы, его потрескавшиеся губы, и шепчет: – Нагито. Нагито…

Нагито ловит его губы своими, втягивая в очередной горячечный поцелуй, заглушает звучание собственного имени. Он тянет Хинату на себя, пока тот окончательно не нависает над ним, тихо смеётся ему в рот, посылая приятные вибрации по всему телу.

Хината не знает причины его смеха; это не важно. Дни, когда этот звук вселял в него только опасение и страх, прошли. Ему самому хочется смеяться – от ощущения тёплого, живого тела под собой –  _его_  тела.

Были времена, когда Нагито избегал даже присутствовать с Хинатой в одном помещении, отказывался с ним разговаривать, запрещал ему прикоснуться к себе, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поцеловать, и стойко верил, что делал это ради Хинаты.

«Ты не должен быть частью моей жизни, – горячо спорил он, когда Хината раз за разом требовал объяснений, – только не ты». Нагито повторял это вновь и вновь, словно мантру, даже когда Хината ловил его дрожащие плечи и целовал в макушку, прижимал к себе; шептал, что уже слишком, слишком поздно.

У Хинаты меньше шансов выжить без Комаэды Нагито, абсолютного счастливчика, чем с ним. За эти месяцы он только больше в этом убедился.

Он не знает, что принесёт ему завтра в расплату за сегодняшний день, но ему всё равно. С двумя месяцами пустоты и одиночества это никак не сравнится.

***

В чистой квартирке зашторены окна и выключен свет, но они не ищут выключатель и без труда находят постель методом проб и ошибок.

– Когда ты сюда заселился?

– Дня, мм, ч–четыре назад…

Они также без труда нащупывают друг на друге все замки–пуговицы–узелки.

Он впивается в кожу на ключице зубами, нависая сверху, вызвав полузадушенный всхлип, зализывает рану и приподнимается, когда его тянут вверх за поцелуем. Вкус металла на языке не делает поцелуй менее сладким.

Глаза постепенно привыкают к темноте, и теперь видны не только очертания, но им нравится чувствовать друг друга кожей, губами. Хинате нравится и не нравится одновременно, как призрачно сияет кожа Нагито в лунном свете, какой поблёкшей она выглядит. Но уже весна, и Хината снова заставит его гулять с ним по парку днём, как раньше…

Хината медленно проводил руками по всему его телу, открывая его заново для себя. Он помнил каждую ямочку и изгиб и целовал особенно полюбившиеся, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже, поднимался, чтобы поцеловать кожу на дрожащем горле. Вздрагивающий от каждого прикосновения Нагито пытался извернуться от его пальцев и губ, лепетал что–то, но всё, что Хината мог понять, это звук своего имени. Он мог продолжать это бесконечно, почти не обращая внимания на давление в паху, но Нагито был не настолько терпелив.

Нагито обвил ногами его талию, притягивая к себе,  _в себя_ , как делал сотни раз до этого – уверенно и смущённо одновременно, от знако́мости происходящего кружилась голова... Он надеялся, что эта жестокая Вселенная даст ему почувствовать это ещё не один раз.

***

Позже, после того, как Хината нежно протёр тело обессиленного и сонного любовника мокрым полотенцем, они долго лежали на заправленной постели, друг напротив друга.

Хината прислушивался к тихому дыханию Нагито и думал о том, что эта его привычка тоже осталась неизменной спустя много лет: дышать еле слышно, чтобы никому не мешать. Нагито, очевидно, думал о другом, потому что, избегая смотреть ему в глаза, спросил:

– Болит?

Вопрос мог предполагать что угодно, но не в их конкретном случае.

– Нет, – ответил он, улыбаясь краем рта и рефлекторно поведя плечом, – только если резко двигаюсь.

И дышу, добавил он про себя.

Комаэда слегка нахмурил брови, как делал всегда, когда задумывался о чём–то. С ухмылкой Хината наблюдал, как Комаэда обвёл взглядом его тело, кровать и уставился перед собой. Не прошло и трёх секунд, как все его лицо покрыл нежный розовый оттенок.

– П–прости, это ведь были довольно… резкие движения.

Не сдерживаясь, Хината громко рассмеялся и поцеловал Нагито в оголённое плечо.

Он не стал говорить, что у него до сих пор должен быть постельный режим, как и о том, какой устроил погром в палате несчастным сотрудникам медицинского крыла, отказывавшихся его отпускать, когда узнал, что Нагито больше нет на острове.

– Я… – Нагито быстро облизнул опухшие от поцелуев губы, всё ещё не поднимая на него взгляд. – Можно взглянуть?

Не самая лучшая идея.

В отличие от Нагито, на нём ещё оставалась какая–то одежда: его футболка. Нагито часто дразнил Хинату за странную любовь раздевать его до самой последней нитки; ведь в его теле, как он утверждал, не было совсем ничего привлекательного. «О, заткнись, – резким тоном прерывал его самоуничижительные речи Хината, целуя каждый миллиметр на этом «совсем не привлекательном теле», – ты очень красивый, придурок».

С обречённым вздохом, Хината нехотя одним движением снял футболку и кинул куда–то позади себя, оставшись таким образом ни с чем.

Взгляд Нагито привычно скользнул сначала по его торсу, а затем, моргнув пару раз в целях концентрации, медленно перевёлся к левому плечу.

– Хадзимэ–кун…

Да, выглядело не очень. Но страшно только на вид. Более того, Хината был уверен, что, будь ситуация другой, он всё ещё ходил бы забинтованный. Но заразы не было, рана не загноилась, хотя кожа вокруг некрасиво сморщилась, образуя уродливый шрам, которого можно было избежать.

Уголки губ Нагито задрожали в бесплодной попытке улыбнуться.

– Прости ме…

– Заткнись. Клянусь, начнёшь ломать трагедию и обвинять себя во всех грехах… Иногда такое просто… случается, – он не без усердия пожал плечами. – Ты не пуп Земли, знаешь ли.

Нагито горько рассмеялся. Из его глаз потекли слёзы.

–  _Я_? Нет. Но ты –  _мой_  пуп Земли. В этом и проблема.

Хината прикрыл глаза и медленно вздохнул.

***

Они обсуждали это тысячи и тысячи раз.

Сколько бы Хината ни старался, у него никак не получалось доказать Нагито, что как бы ни называлось это чувство, которое тот испытывал к нему, Хината чувствовал не меньшее в ответ.

Сам Хината поначалу списывал это на чувство вины, жалости, ответственности, на желание понять. Он смотрел записи с «камер наблюдения» симулятора, и думал, каким же, наверное, казался агентам «Future Foundation» легковерным придурком. Остальное время он думал о том, каким на самом деле был легковерным придурком.

Записи немногочисленных разговоров с Комаэдой наедине он просматривал сотни раз. Комаэда «шутит» про свою болезнь. Комаэда «шутит» про свою семью. Комаэда признаётся в любви… его «надежде».

Болван. Кретин. Идиот.

Он ничего не замечал. Он мог спасти Комаэду, но предпочёл закрыть глаза на очевидное. Быть может, в этом случае, Комаэда не придумал бы этот самоубийственный план, и Хинате не пришлось бы пялиться на него целыми днями, спящего в капсуле, как какой–то извращенец с некрофильскими наклонностями…

Когда Комаэда проснулся, а остальные – нет, начался хаос. У Комаэды на вопрос «почему так?» были свои догадки:

– Понимаешь, Хината–кун, – непринуждённо улыбался Комаэда, всё ещё ослабший и мертвенно–бледный, но живой,  _реальный_ , – я всегда мечтал о смерти. Вот только у меня никогда не получалось… Пытался утонуть, сгореть заживо, удавиться, упасть с высоты. Все классические варианты. Но Вселенная ненавидела мою ничтожную душонку, и не спешила пускать меня к Будде. Представь моё удивление, когда это копьё всё–таки пронзило меня насквозь!.. Но это был обман. Это было не по–настоящему. Всего лишь жестокий розыгрыш. Какая ирония! Так что, Хината–кун, – голос Комаэды опустился до шёпота, – этот мир не позволит мне умереть.

В тот день – в день пробуждения Комаэды – они впервые поссорились. Точнее, Хината ссорился, а Комаэда, с широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами, слушал. Хината не помнил, что именно кричал ему тогда: что–то о ценности жизни, ответственности перед другими людьми, эгоизме… Позже он одновременно с ужасом и предвкушением гадал, понял ли Комаэда, что за всей его бравадой скрывалось:  _«Мне было больно, когда ты ушёл из жизни, и мне больно, что ты жалеешь, что вернулся к ней»_.

С тех пор они ссорились постоянно. Хината словно и забыл о своей тактике «понять и простить», потому что, видит бог, Комаэда был невыносим. Постепенно Комаэда перестал игнорировать его (до этого он решил для себя, что ненавидит всех, вернувших его к жизни – одна из причин, почему первоначальная тактика Хинаты пошла прахом), начал краснеть в гневе в ответ на упрёки (когда Хината впервые нашёл это очень милым, понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы отойти от осознания многих… вещей), перекидываться парой ехидных фраз… Потом он разговорился, начал бойко перекликаться с ним во весь голос, и уже через несколько месяцев как будто тоже использовал ссоры как своеобразный предлог для общения.

Дальше, как говорится, уже история, но…

Проблем с  _везеньем–невезеньем_  не было в первые два года. Почти. Всякие мелочи типа «перед самым носом продали любимую булочку» или «лифт сломался» Хината даже не считал, вопреки параноидальному страху Нагито. Да, с ним подобное случалось чаще, чем со всеми – намного чаще, и обычно в присутствии Нагито, – но ведь ничего страшного не происходило.

До тех пор, пока Хинату официально не назначили агентом «Future Foundation» и разрешили покидать остров на время задания (со старшим по званию напарником, браслетом-маячком и прослушивающим микрофоном).

Он отсутствовал всегда лишь несколько дней, максимум – недели две. Но каждый раз случалось что–то странное.

В маленькой бухте, в которой отродясь не велось опасных существ, его чуть не сцапала невесть как там оказавшаяся акула.

В другой день по улицам одного из городков гулял бурый медведь с совершенно ясным желанием разодрать Хинате глотку, и только ему.

В вагоне метро, на котором ему нужно было проехать всего две остановки, по счастливой случайности ехал и маньяк с ножом.

И много ещё интересного.

Рассказывая о своих приключениях во внешнем мире Нагито, он опускал эти мелкие детали. И напарников заставлял помалкивать.

Но однажды пистолет Хинаты выпустил шальную пулю в тёмном заводском помещении, едва он взял пистолет на мушку. Это был первый день, когда ему доверили пистолет. Пуля несколько раз отскочила о металлические балки, пока, разогнавшись, не пробила ему насквозь плечо. А его напарник по заданию, оказывается, с трудом имел понятие об оказании первой помощи пострадавшим...

В ночь перед тем, как Хината отправился на это задание, Нагито шепнул ему слова, которых Хината добивался услышать уже третий год и которые, как он мрачно пророчил после случившегося, скорее всего, больше не услышит от него никогда.

Проснулся он уже на острове, в больничном крыле, после семи дней в коме и четырёх дней с тех пор, как исчез Комаэда Нагито.

Врачи называли это «чудом». Столько крови потерял, говорили они. А у них, как назло, пакетов с кровью его группы не осталось, говорили они.

– К счастью, спустя несколько дней назад как раз неожиданно приплыл корабль с медикаментами, который мы ждали только через неделю. Повезло тебе, парень.

– Когда.

– Что?

– Когда конкретно приплыл. Дату скажите.

– О… Четвёртого числа. В тот день с утра ещё шумиха поднялась: один из ваших пропал.

***

– Нельзя отрицать очевидное, Хадзимэ–кун.

Хината невольно покачал головой, желая хоть как–то показать своё несогласие, потому что слов почему–то не находил. В голове гудело.

– Ты был в коме. Ты умирал. Я с ума сходил. Я не знал, что делать! И я, я сказал тебе, что я… перед тем, как ты улетел на это задание, я сказал, что я… по отношению к тебе…

– Нет, – Хината снова покачал головой. Его голос самому себе казался каким–то незнакомым. – Это просто совпадение. Нет. Ты не виноват.

– Я старался, я честно старался! Я уговаривал себя, что тут ни при чём. Я пытался. Но ты умирал, прямо на моих глазах. Я не мог этого вынести, Хадзимэ–кун.

– И ты просто  _взял и ушёл_?.. Всё было в порядке! Я был в порядке! Приплыл медицинский корабль, как раз в тот день, когда ты меня бросил! ВСЁ БЫЛО ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНО!

– Если бы я тебя не бросил, ты бы был уже МЁРТВ!

Хината вздрогнул, как от пощёчины.

– Если бы я тебя не бросил, корабль затонул бы где–нибудь посреди океана! Если бы я не ночевал в твоей палате, пока ты был в коме, может, тебе стало бы лучше намного раньше! Если бы я не сказал, что люблю тебя тогда…

Хината нахмурился, открыл было рот, но слов не было. Он закрыл его.

– Я не должен был подходить к тебе… – Нагито начал покачиваться взад–вперёд, обхватив себя руками. Он хрипло рассмеялся, – там, в кафе. Я должен был уйти наверх, и ты бы никогда не узнал о том, что однажды почти нашёл меня… – Он судорожно сглотнул. – Но я не смог. Я так соскучился. Так соскучился по тебе, Хадзимэ-кун... Всё это время боялся, что ты всё равно умер, или до сих пор в коме, а я даже не знаю об этом. Что я не смог помочь тебе даже тем, что покинул тебя, и мои чувства к тебе убивают тебя на расстоянии, потому что думал о тебе каждый день, Хадзимэ–кун, каждый день…

Хината рывком потянул его на себя за руку и заключил в неуклюжие объятья. Без попыток вырваться, обессиленный от слёз, Нагито покорно поместил голову у него на здоровом плече и начал судорожно глотать ртом воздух, словно рыба, оказавшаяся на суше.

– Я как чума, Хадзимэ–кун… В–все близкие мне умирают, потому что разделяют со мной мою судьбу, – он начал заикаться, – я н–никогда не хотел тебе такой жизни, ты должен жить долго, а это значит… Это значит – не со мной. Но в твоей жизни появился я, и теперь слишком поздно и… мне так жаль, Хадзимэ–кун. Мне т–так жаль…

– Тссс…

Хината начал успокаивающе гладить его по спине, вспомнив вдруг, как жутко нервничал в первый раз, когда Нагито вдруг ударился в слёзы прямо посреди очередной ссоры, и Хината не нашёл способа успокоить лучше, чем прижать его к себе; как потели ладони, как дрожали колени, как язык примёрз к нёбу и в то же время, каким всесильным он себя чувствовал, когда Нагито доверчиво прижался к нему в ответ...

– Хочешь знать, что я думаю по поводу всего этого, Нагито? – спросил он через некоторое время, когда юноша успокоился, и лежал с Хинатой в обнимку, выглядевший опустошённым и усталым. Тот не ответил. – Ты не хочешь, но я всё равно скажу. Во–первых, я был идиотом, когда вообще достал пистолет на том заводе.

Нагито заворочался, пытаясь выбраться из его объятий, но Хината без каких–либо проблем оставил его там, где был. Когда Нагито попытался повернуться к нему и взглянуть в глаза, Хината прижал его голову к своей груди. Он не доверял сейчас своему выражению лица.

– Я  _весь день_  тогда думал о прошедшей ночи. О твоих словах. Я ждал их три года, ты не можешь меня винить… Думал о том, как завоюю расположение «Future Foundation», избавлюсь от браслета, начну, наконец, получать зарплату, найму тебе адвоката, заставлю собрать слушание по твоему делу, и, когда признают, что ты, буквально, был всего лишь больной на голову, ничего больше, возьму тебя в охапку и увезу куда подальше от этого чёртового острова.

– Хадзимэ–кун…

Хината знал, что главным аргументом отпустить их будет прогрессирующая опухоль мозга и то ничтожно малое количество времени, которое у Нагито ещё осталось... При мысли о том, сколько драгоценных дней они потеряли из-за его глупого ранения, когда должны были быть вместе, им овладевало столько эмоций, что те застревали комком в горле и мешали дышать.

Хината сглотнул. Они обрели друг друга снова, несмотря ни на что, и как знать, может, и время будет к ним благосклонно и даст им побыть вместе ещё несколько лет...

– Разумеется, я весь день был сам не свой, - нарочито весёлым тоном рассказывал он, словно мысли о скорой разлуке его не посещали. - Улыбался как идиот, вёл себя как идиот. Маяма ворчал на меня без остановки. Я вытащил пистолет в закрытом помещении, на стальном заводе, преследуя какого–то монокуму. С пистолетом на  _монокуму_. На  _стальном_  заводе! У меня мегафон висел чуть правее кобуры, но я слишком обрадовался возможности иметь настоящее оружие, и вот…

Хината глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, поняв, что начинает нервничать и, как следствие, пороть чушь. Он провёл рукой по мягким белокурым волосам, собираясь с мыслями, и сам не заметил, как сменил резкий и отрывистый тон на мягкий шёпот.

– …Нагито. Мне кажется, что всё, через что я прошёл за эти три года, я прошёл благодаря тебе. Я был вынужден заставлять себя проживать каждый день, не поддаваясь никаким обстоятельствам, не сдаваясь, надеясь на лучшее будущее… Но постепенно я засыпал с мыслью, что увижу тебя завтра. А если везло, твоё лицо было первым, что я видел, просыпаясь по утрам.

Нагито неверующе покачал головой, и Хината отстранённо подумал, что если посмотрит вниз, то увидит порозовевшие мочки его ушей. Но он не стал смотреть вниз, потому что не хотел видеть его трясущиеся мелкой дрожью плечи.

– Ты веришь, что отравляешь мою жизнь одним своим в ней присутствием. А я верю наоборот. Я верю, что не умер тогда на заводе, потому что не хотел засыпать, не будучи уверенным, что увижу твоё лицо поутру; верю, что, пока я был в коме, мне становилось лучше с каждой минутой потому, что ты был рядом; я верю, что корабль с заветным пакетом с кровью пришёл потому, что ты этого отчаянно желал, и тебе – нам обоим – повезло.

Нагито громко всхлипнул.

– Я верю, что ты – мой счастливый талисман, Нагито, – Хината пропустил пальцы через белокурые волосы, слегка потянул, чтобы Нагито посмотрел на него опухшими от слёз глазами. – Я рад, что нашёл тебя.

Нагито зажмурил глаза, не в силах произнести ни слова, слипшиеся от слёз ресницы красиво легли на щёки, и Хината поцеловал его в эти мокрые щёки, и в чуть солоноватые на вкус губы.

Если Хината и расслышал его тихие слова любви, то не дал об этом знать.

***

– И что дальше?.. – спросил немного позже Комаэда, когда стоявший в горле ком стал потихоньку рассеиваться.

– Дальше? Я не знаю. А что будет дальше, Нагито?

Комаэда посмотрел на него, на своего любовника, на самого дорогого человека в своей жизни, на того, кто готов, не смотря ни на что, быть рядом.

Комаэда решил не говорить ему, что именно толкнуло его на побег с острова. Что он не хотел, чтобы проснувшись, Хадзимэ посмотрел на него с ужасом и страхом, а не с лёгкой полу–улыбкой, как смотрел сейчас.

Комаэда картинно нахмурился.

– Ты  _меня_  спрашиваешь?

– Выбор за тобой, – усмехнулся Хадзимэ и выставил перед его лицом пальцы, загибая один за другим. – Мы можем вернуться на остров, это раз. Тогда готовься к нудной лекции Тогами о том, как мы подставили всех под удар, бла–бла–бла, как мы посмели подвергнуть Наэги такому риску, бла–бла–бла… Второй вариант: мы кинемся в бега, как и подобает настоящим преступникам!

Комаэда несколько секунд молча смотрел на его ухмылку, а затем резко присел, опираясь руками о матрац.

–  _Что_? Хадзимэ–кун, ты серьёзно?

– Ну, есть ещё третий вариант, если тебя не устраивает этот.

– Постой…

– В–третьих, – непринуждённым тоном перебил его Хадзимэ, – мы забудем обо всём, что произошло сегодня, я возвращаюсь на остров и говорю, что ты мёртв. Преподнесу в качестве доказательства твою цепочку, например. Ты свободен.

Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза. Комаэда со вздохом упал спиной на кровать.

– Меня не устраивает.

– Первый вариант? О, я тоже не хочу слушать любовные оды Тогами к Наэги, поверь мне…

– Это тоже, – ответил Комаэда, обращаясь к потолку, – но я говорил о последнем предложении…

Лицо Хадзимэ вдруг оказалось прям перед ним, заслоняя вид на потолок, руки опираются о матрац по обе стороны от его головы. Комаэда тихо вздохнул под весом его тела.

– Правда? – прошептал Хадзимэ еле слышно, глядя на него широко распахнутыми в неверии глазами.

– Правда…

Хадзимэ улыбнулся, звонко чмокнул его в нос и упал обратно на кровать (Комаэда сделал вид, что не заметил, как тот судорожно стиснул зубы от боли, зная, как Хадзимэ любил казаться ему неодолимым):

– Что ж. Тогда нам остаётся одно: вести жизнь людей в законе!

– Как Бонни и Клайд? – улыбнулся Комаэда уголком губ, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

Тёмные брови взметнулись в недоумении вверх.

– Как кто?..

Когда-то Комаэда дал слово не стесняться своих эгоистичных порывов по отношению к Хинате Хадзимэ, не страшиться его потерять, и не ждать кары Фортуны. Но он поддался слабости и нарушил слово.

Больше такого не повторится. Теперь ему всё равно. Хината Хадзимэ целует его в запястье в ожидании ответа, заглядывая ему в глаза, словно до сих пор боится отказа. Комаэда думал, что обрекает его на жизнь в бегах, на жизнь в невезении, на скорую боль разлуки, но он был не прав.

Это будет просто жизнь, с той лишь разницей, что они проведут её вместе.

Комаэда чувствовал внутри какое–то странное, щекочущее чувство, подозрительно похожее на счастье, такое, какое описывают в книжках со счастливым концом.

Он покачал головой, не в силах перестать улыбаться.

– Как–нибудь потом расскажу…

_If falling in love is criminal_   
_If love is a crime, then stop me now_   
_If falling apart is criminal_   
_I’m ready to become a criminal_

_**“Criminal” by Stuck In The Sound** _

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Это моя первая работа на этом сайте, по этому фандому, и вообще - первая за долгое время.  
> Если что, я есть [здесь](http://qualia-solveig.tumblr.com)


End file.
